The Monkey's Paw: The First Wisher
by AnimeFreakRyu
Summary: When Seabastian Michaelis happens upon an odd man who insists on him to take a mysterious bag, what may happen? SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT


_Sorry if this kinda sucks, I wrote it up for an english assignment. u I mostly did this just to give Sebastian a past... Hope it isn't to horrible..._

_-Also sorry if the ending seems rushed, cuz it was. I couldn't think of an appropriate ending..._

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis had always been a quite homely man. His pockets were always empty and never ceased to cause the dull stings of a headache to invade his temples. A smart man he was, though those brains hadn't gotten him far in life. He recalled his recent unluckiness as he padded silently down an old dirt road just outside of town. He was in search of inspiration for a novel he was to write. Deep into his thoughts he did not notice the ashen man seated along the road-side until he was called upon from a gravelly voice.

"Young man, if I'd a minute of your time please!" He shouted hoarsely while righting himself to his feet. Sebastian turned his head to the man's direction and gave a sign of acknowledgement to the wrinkled human then walked to his direction.

"What is it that you seek sir?" Sebastian inquired. The man eyed the trail up then down as if the make sure no one was nearby. After he deemed it safe he turned his eyes to the younger male. As they locked gazes Sebastian could feel a chill run up his spine. The man's eyes looked to be made of cold cutting ice, the same hue also. In his hand he gripped a small, beaten, rut-sack which he held out to Sebastian.

"Young man, I would like to ask you to grant a dying man's wish. I want, no that's not quite the word, **need, **you to take this cursed item within this sack. Take this far from this place and never come back. But I warn you, do not wish upon the contents inside for they shall bring you great misfortune." He shoved the bag into Sebastian's hands and hastily ran deep into the forest. As soon as Sebastian lost sight of the crazy man he looked down to the bag. After mulling for a few short moments he decided to pear at what was within the bag. Pulling the drawstrings to the old thing loose and cautiously looked at its contents. A look of pure horror covered the planes of his face as he viewed the disgusting sight it contained. A gnarled paw, that of a simian he supposed, sat grotesquely inside the bag. He felt he could vomit at its bone dry and papery looking texture. With a sound of disgust Sebastian threw the appendage across the pathway as far as he could.

"What a horrid old man! To be giving such a monstrous thing to a stranger!" He hissed whilst whipping his hands to his trousers. "And spewing such lies about a mere paw! What rubbish!" He walked off in a huff to return to his home to clean his hands of such a nasty thing.

That night as Sebastian slept he had fearsome nightmares of a large evil crow with bright red eyes that smiled like a demon and cackled like a hyena. He stirred quite restlessly for some time and finally awoke to a weight being placed upon his chest. A horrible screamed ripped his throat raw as he saw what sinisterly lie there. Why it was the monkey's paw! His fear was evident in his voice and it was a surprise to him that his neighbors did not rush over. He picked up the paw as if it had a deadly disease and threw it into the trunk before his bed post. He thought that would be his last encounter to be had with the paw, but it seemed as if he had no idea as to what was going to happen.

Almost a week later thoughts of the paw seemed almost like a distant dream to him as he sat having tea with a close friend of his, whom he'd known for years. He went by the name of Ciel Phantomhive and was a slightly more successful man than himself. Ciel cleared his throat in a manner that announced he wished to speak.

"Mr. Michaelis I've recently heard a tale," he began, "About a talisman that grant three wishes to only three men. Doesn't that sound grand? I suppose I'd only be about to use one wish though, I would only like to own a sweets shop of my own." Sebastian chuckled at his friend's childish behavior but an idea soon struck him. He may have this item within his grasp! He could wish for the money he so very needed!

"I would be able to wish myself enough money to where I would never have to work a day ever again in my life!" He said aloud, causing his friend to glace at him as if he were crazy. "Wait right here my friend, I have something spectacular to show you!" He commanded as he dashed off to retrieve said item. Dropping himself in front of his truck and yanking open the lid, he then pinched the paw between his fingers and raced back to Ciel. "My friend I believe this could fulfill our wishes!" He panted as he practically threw the talisman at his companion, who in turn stared at the paw curiously.

"And how may this grant our wishes?" Ciel asked skeptically. Sebastian shrugged slightly and placed the paw into his hand.

"I wish for myself to be rich!" The paw's fingers twitched violently and forced him to drop it, although nothing else happened. "What rubbish! The old fool gave me a piece of junk!" He cried furiously. His companion patted his arm sympathetically.

"I would assume since you are such a keen man you would fall for such tom-foolery." Sebastian sighed and nodded, calming down slightly.

"I suppose you are right, if you'd mind I would appreciate it if you'd take your leave now so I can calm down more." They both said their goodbyes at that time and Sebastian sat down to work on his novel once again. Feeling himself become rather drowsy he lie down to take a small cat nap. What seemed like just moments later he was awoken to a rather loud knocking at his door. "Who could that be at this hour?" He questioned to himself. Striving over the threshold he opened it to find a very rich man standing at his step.

"If I'd a bite your time Mr. Michaelis. I have an important matter to discuss with you." The man didn't wait for a reply and pushed past Sebastian in a hurry. Upon settling himself on the couch he pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket. "It really is a pity but I have to inform you that your mother has passed away earlier this evening-" Sebastian slammed down his hands to the small table in front of him.

"What happened!" He shouted franticly. The poised man straightened out his jacket and pushed up his glasses.

"I'm afraid I do not have that information but I am here to deliver this." He handed Sebastian the envelope, "It is a great deal of money left by your mother to you from her will. There is also a sum from others as a condolence. I hope you have a nice evening." He suddenly stood as quick as he'd entered and made a beeline for the door. Sebastian, in too much shock, did not attempt to stop him. Hot tears slid down his face but he made no attempt to wipe them away. The person who'd birthed him and was the closest to him was dead, dead and buried. He sobbed loudly into his palms and cursed whatever had caused his dear mother's death. It hit him faster than he could have ever imagined. The paw! It was the cause of this! Because he had not headed the old man's warning and had used the paw for his own greed his mother was now as dead as dirt. He glared hatefully at the appendage that still sat on the floor near his tea table. Storming over he grabbed the paw into his hand.

"You cursed thing! You have caused me much misery! I will return you and make that man pay." Despite what the man had told him not to do he made his way back to the path he had obtained the talisman. A fierce angry turned the edges of his vision a hazy red, he needed to get revenge on the man, and he needed to get it now. "Come out you old coward! Take back this curse you have place upon me! If you don't show yourself I will come to find you myself!" Waiting not even a mere second for a reply he dashed into the woods in search for that filthy old man. Looking to and fro for the man without any luck did not discourage him like some would think, but only compelled him to push further on in search for revenge. As he progressed deeper into the thicket of trees it soon grow much to dark for his liking. Noises seemed to grow louder and sharper; he tried to pay them no mind. Coming to a sharp standstill he seemed to have finally realized that he would not be able to find a man who did not want to be found. His face was red in anger, red from sadness, and red from exhaustion. He turned to leave but found himself to be quite lost. He haphazardly ran in circles trying his hardest to find his way from the forest, some may have thought him to be an animal trapped in a hunter's trap.

A noise sounding from a tree above him sent him into a panicked frenzy, but no matter how far he ran to escape the noise it followed him. A large black bird swooped down from an overhead branch and let out a piercing cry as it dived towards him. He let out a shriek and tried to cover his eyes to no avail. His screams increased as he felt the talons of the bird sink into his eyes sockets and rip apart his eyes. Meanwhile its sharp dark grey beak was coated in blood as it ripped apart Sebastian's face. The blood that leaked from his wounds was an inky black color almost. His throat grew dry as his screams progressed, suddenly blood welled into his mouth and oozed out his mouth. The crow had ripped into his neck using its claws. Sebastian could feel his life slipping from him a furiously swatted at the beast. His hand connected, knocked to bird upside the face and causing it to let him out if its grasp. Sebastian took that chance and stumbled blindly for any source of help. It felt he had wondered for hours until he finally started to fell faint, but it had only been mere minutes. His head swirled and he could hardly keep himself upright despite this he kept moving for he felt as if he still needed to live. Finally, his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed in a heap to the cold forest floor. Everything swirled into a suffocating blackness.

It had been almost a month since a lone man had been found lying on the path just a mile from town. He had been found with fatal gashes all across his face, along with his eyes and throat being torn out. The doctors' thought he would be dead by morning for sure. You could imagine the shock they got when the man sat upright in his bed sobbing tears of blood clutching an unknown object close the his breast. They tried to calm him to no avail, he was far to shaken up. Other than sitting up the man could do nothing else, he was but a shell of his former self. The object was always held fast into his fist and despite not being able to move his grip stayed ever tight upon it. They all deemed that the man would never become better. He proved them wrong though, he proved them all wrong. As time progressed he slowly got better, it was noticeable that he had developed the will to live. He learned how to walk again and his throat had healed slightly, allowing him to speak. It would seem like a story book ending, but don't be deceived. The way he had gotten better was so very unholy. He had wished upon the item he held to get better, and that he did. The cursed item he had so hated had saved his life, with a cost of course. Four days after his wish a man named Ciel Phantomhive was found dead in his home, he had caught pneumonia a few days prior and it turned deadly. Only the man in the hospital would have an explanation for the Phantomhive's untimely death. He could not live with the guilt of causing the people who were close to him to die, or the fear that the paw brought him constantly. Finally he groped blindly for the paw and lifted close to his face.

"My last, and finale wish, is for death to sweep me away from this pain." The paw gave one last spasm as the hand that grasped it went limp.


End file.
